Night Classes
by Q u e e n V a m p
Summary: The story about Renesmee surviving Cross Academy with a werewolf boyfriend and her parents are in Italy.


Insane Vampire-Damn these Crossover ideas!

Sane Vampire-They're doing better then we expected....

QueenVamp-*Sits on high overlord throne* Will you both shut up and start the story!

Insane and Sane- At once Katseta-sama! *runs like crazy*

QueenVamp- That's not my real name...pretty cool though huh? Aright this story may suffer from OCC-ness but if I hear anything about it I'll sic my minions on you!

* * *

I looked left then right, then right.

_All clear, _

I sighed thankfully. I stepped out of my dorm room. I wasn't wearing my Cross Academy uniform, I was wearing normal clothes; a light pink sundress, with ripped jeans, a leather jacket, and combat boots.

I threw my backpack over my shoulder and started down the hall. My reddish-brown hair was in its usual curls, but they were shorter now.

Cross Kaien had said that I had to cut my hair before coming here. Aunt Alice and Rosalie practically ripped his head off and Uncle Emmett and Jasper had to drag them out of the office and the whole Night Class saw.

It was all very embarrassing....

The Night Class didn't really welcome me with open arms. Of course I had friends Rima, Shiki and Maria.

A stuck up girl named Ruka said it was because, "You've dishonored our lord and master, Kaname-sama."

A.K.A I forgot to say "sama" after his name.

The reason why I was here was simple: Grandfather is friends with Kaien Cross, the Headmaster, and he runs this school of old timely vampires that sleep during the day, and there's been a little bit of a disagreement between the kinds of vampires for years. I was the start of a treaty.

I slowly shut the large door leading to the outside world; luckily the dorm president as out of town so I could pretty much get away with anything.

I made it on to campus, running like hell. Yes I just cursed. And it feels so good!

My parents had to go to Italy for a royal ball with the Volturi and Jacob, my werewolf best friend/semi-boyfriend had been hanging around in town and I was going to meet him. I was sixteen, I deserved this.

I learned the quickest way off campus was through the school building, then I jump out a window and I'm on the wall then I climb down a tree. Sadly this school had prefects. One was a perky, Pureblood-lover and the other was...well emo-ish and always had a masked face.

I ran through the hallway trying to figure out which window it was.

"OI!" I heard someone yell. Crap I've been spotted. I turned slowly to see the president of my fan-club.

**(QueenVamp-The weird guy who has a crush on Ruka.)**

"Ohmygosh" He squealed in a girlie manor.

"Shhh! don't let them hear you." I hissed, but it was too late he let out a girlish scream.

"IT'S RENESMEE CULLEN OF THE NIGHT CLASS!!!!!!"

"BAKA!" I screamed, using the Japanese word for 'stupid.' Just then Zero Kiryuu and Yuuki Cross came bursting through the doors of a classroom.

"This is soooo not my day." I whined. Then I took off running.

"Wait! Wait! Renesmee-sempai!" Yuuki called after me, she was trying to sound understanding. She blew a whistle and I looked behind me.

"What do I look like a dog!?" They started running at me and I ran as well.

All classes were in session.

_I could use this to my advantage. _I smirked and started beating on the doors.

"THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS ARE JOINING THE DAY CLASS!!!" I yelled. I heard screams of joy and girls flooded the hallway. I climbed a staircase and saw Zero and Yuuki looking real shocked.

I saluted them and jump down another hallway and beating on the doors, this time yelling.

"THE NIGHT CLASS STUDENTS ARE IN THE FIRST YEARS'S HALLWAY!!!!"

I found another stairway and ran down it, then out of the school building and towards the gate. I'll have to scale it. Then from here I could hear Zero yelling.

"THE NIGHT CLASS IS NOT JOINING THE DAY CLASS! GO BACK TO YOUR DOR-I MEAN CLASSES! NOW!!!!!"

If that sounded loud here I wonder how it sounded inside.

I climbed the gate and by the time I was at the top I saw Zero and Yuuki running towards me.

"Wow! That took longer than yesterday's great escape." I said down to them.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to us?!" Zero asked, more like demanded.

"Give you exercise and bring meaning to my rebel existing." I said, doing a back flip off the gate to the ground I landed gracefully.

"Well where are you going?" Yuuki asked. I walked over to the gate and stuck my hand in between the bars towards Yuuki. She jumped away.

"It's okay," I laughed. "I'm going to show you where I'm going. It's my power." Yuuki stepped forward and I put my hand on her alabaster cheek, she blushed. I closed my eyes and scrolled through my memories until I found Jacob.

She pulled away gasping. "W-Who was that!!?'

I smirked. "My boyfriend Jake,"

"Your boyfriend is a dog?" She asked weirdly. Her eyebrow raised and I threw my head back and laughed.

"Oh, forgot you guys don't know. I'll just tell you. My boyfriend is a werewolf; the leader of the pack!" With that I turned and started running down the stone steps.

I heard the large gate open and Zero and Yuuki's footsteps after me. With all the running I was starting to get tired and I slowed down until I was complete stopped.

"You have no Night Class fan girls to save you now!" Zero said, darkly.

I glanced at the woods. "SETH! LEAH! JACOB! HELP ME!"

"I'm not scared of dogs!" Zero snarled.

Just then three horse sized wolves jumped out of the forest snarling. The russet red one looked pissed off the most.

"Jacob!" I cried I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his furry neck. Then I showed him the memories of what I've been through. Jacob's black, liquid animal eyes looked at a very shocked Zero.

I swung myself on to his back and he pointed his nose at Yuuki, as if to say.

_'What about his one_?'

"No, Yuuki's cool." I said. He barked an order at Seth and Leah, they both growled.

"W-What'd he say?!" Zero asked.

"I think it was: 'Only attack the silver head male' or 'Kill them both and don't fail', I'm stumped." They both started running for the hills and Seth took off after Zero.

Leah was doing something that sounded like laughing. Then it stopped and she growled something to Jacob. Then Jake growled and took off running.

"Jake what's wrong?" Then I smelled it too. Kaname was back.

All the sudden the stairs in front of us moved and left Jake and me high in the air. When Jake jumped off we landed directly in front of the Pureblood himself.

He looked....words can't even describe it. Ichijou and Kain stood next to him in utter shock.

"H-hi Kaname." I said nervously. "Is that a new coat? Looks good." Jake growled at him.

_'How dare you make my Nessie scared!'_ Or he seemed to say.

"Jake that really flattering and all, but he's' kind of the boss of me." I looked you to glare at Kaname's blazing red eyes.

"Renesmee-san, there are no pets allowed on school grounds!" Ichijou said. I quick jumped down from Jake's back and in front of Ichijou. Jake's savage attack stopped a few inches in front of me.

"Jake! Be calm, be cool! Don't kill anybody!" Jacob grunted and dived into the woods and I heard him mutter something. I slapped my forehead.

"You choose now to be in human form?! When I'm facing some vampires who could get me in trouble?" I yelled at the forest, completely forgetting about the three vampires behind me.

"Sorry, Nessie," I heard him mutter like a scolded animal.

I turned to the three. "Jake isn't my pet he's my best friend and a werewolf. Also my soul mate, but that's another story." I turned to see Jake exit the woods; wearing a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. He was bare foot and his hair was a spiky almost shoulder length.

"I called Seth off the silver hair guy." He said.

"Who's Seth?" Kaname asked.

"Oh, he's an annoying little kid who fallowed me here and the she wolf is his sister; their called the Clearwater package deal." Jacob explained.

"So an over-sized wolf my chasing Zero around?"

"Yes,"

"I thank you for that, back to the matter at hand. Renesmee-san what are you doing off school grounds?"

"Your classmates hate me and I just wanted one afternoon to myself, so I asked sunk out. Zero and Yuuki tried to stop me and I..." I decided it was best to talk really fast to get it over with.

"Banged on the all the classroom doors, told the day class that the night class was joining the day class, ran up some stairs, did the same thing only said that the night class was downstairs, then ran down some stairs and into the courtyard, then scaled the gate, by then Yuuki and Zero had caught up with me and I told them I was going to see Jacob, I jumped off the gate, ran down the steps, but by then I was tired so I could run anymore and when Zero came toward me I called Jacob here for help and he was really, really pissed that Zero tried to hurt me and he sent Seth after him, then Leah, after doing a weird wolf-laugh thing, told us you were coming and he started running, The you left us fifty freaking feet in the air, then we ran into you and Ichijou made Jake mad and when I calmed him down her turned back into a human, and now I'm having this pathetic conversation with you!"

I used up so much air I was breathless. Kaname blinked a few times

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" I started to faint and Jake caught me.

Kaname then turned to Ichijou.

"You're a blabber mouth did you get any of that?"

"She's having a really bad day." Ichijou answered.

I had an, "Eif," sound when I meant to say thank you.

"Don't mention it." Ichijou smiled.

* * *

QueenVamp-Tell me if I show make this a chapter story!


End file.
